


grizzam and other society drabbles

by malachailatte



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Allies, I'll add tags and characters as I go along, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Super supportive, The lot, also the guard don't suck here, bunch of oneshots, most of the women in here are sapphics i have decided, they're great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachailatte/pseuds/malachailatte
Summary: yeah, this is just a bunch of oneshots using the characters from the society, probably a lot of grizzam but i will vary, enjoy!





	grizzam and other society drabbles

Sam didn't wake up at the rising sun leaking through the curtains, or at the vibrations of his alarm reverberating through the bed. 

Instead, he woke up to the feeling of bouncing.

“Wake up, wake up! It's the first of June!” Like an excitable puppy, Grizz was jumping on the bed, shaking Sam into consciousness. He looked like he’d been awake for a while, which confused Sam when he hadn’t felt him get up, but his hair was in its little bun, meaning he’d been working. Working on what?

Sam sleepily raised his arms and signed, mouthing simultaneously, “You’re speaking too fast and I don't know what you're saying.”

“Oh! Yeah.” Grizz thought for a moment, then lifted his hands. “It's the first of June! Beginning of Pride Month!” He made a few mistakes in his signing but it was good enough that Sam knew exactly what he was saying. He'd tried so hard to learn as much as possible and was still trying. Sam had never known anyone try that hard for him apart from Becca, and it made him smile.

“Pride Month? It's our time to shine then, baby.” Sam propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Have you told everyone else?”

“Becca and Kelly already know, obviously. And everyone else had no idea but trust me-” Grizz grinned wickedly, “-they do now.” 

Seeing as Grizz had been so painfully closeted for so long, seeing him like this, so happy and proud… Sam thought waking up to Grizz’s face every morning was joy, but watching him like this, that didn’t compare.

Grizz stopped bouncing for a moment. “Come on, get dressed. There’s something I want to show you.” He got up and left the room, shooting Sam one last wink as he closed the door.

_ Something he wants to show me.  _ Knowing Grizz, whatever surprise he had in store was sweet rather than a prank. It also explained why he had been up so early, so Sam got changed quickly and rushed out of the room, expecting to see Grizz right outside.

He wasn’t there.

But before Sam had time to look for him, or even get confused, someone came up behind him and covered his eyes. And whoever it was, they weren’t expecting him to struggle. Suddenly terrified, Sam lashed out, trying to catch the person in the stomach without being able to see them.

“Hey, hey, Sam!” The strong arms let go of him and Sam could see who it had been: it was Grizz.

A rush of embarrassment came over him. “I’m sorry, I thought you had left. I didn’t know who was behind me.”

“No, it’s all good.” Then Grizz’s face dropped. “Shit, you thought I was Campbell.”

“It… it crossed my mind.” Sam smiled, trying to ease Grizz’s worries. “It’s okay.”

Grizz shook his head. “No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have scared you like that, there’s no excuse. I’m so sorry.”

Sam cupped Grizz’s face, staring into his big brown eyes (really hazel, a brown with flecks of green, like a forest Sam could get absolutely lost in) that right now were crestfallen and apologetic, and spoke slowly so he could get his point across while his hands weren’t free. “Just let me know if you’re going to do something like that in future. Okay? I’m not mad. I love you.” He kissed him, slow and sweet, and it felt like their first kiss all over again.

“I love you too.” Slowly, Grizz’s eyes lit back up, the joy returning. “I still have a surprise for you."

“Oh, you mean that wasn’t the surprise?” Sam snarked, grinning at the raised eyebrows from Grizz. “Okay, you can cover my eyes now I know it’s you. Taking another of my senses away, so rude.”

“You’re a real cheeky whatever sometimes, you know that?” Grizz laughed, gently covering Sam’s eyes with his hands. Sam felt him kiss the top of his head and nudge him forward, so he started walking. They'd only been moving for a few seconds when Grizz took his hands away.

“SURPRISE!”

What Sam saw took his breath away.

Becca, Kelly, Elle, Will, Allie, Gordie, Bean, Helena, Luke, Clark and Jason, all standing in a kitchen that was very,  _ very _ rainbow-y. A rainbow flag covered the kitchen island, with streamers lying haphazardly around (including some from the ceiling which one could only assume was the work of Grizz or Clark) and a load of striped bunting hanging from the cabinets. The crew themselves were also as colourful as possible, and it was easy to spot who in particular wasn’t just an ally, especially Becca and Kelly; Sam had never seen so much glitter on two people.

Or rather, three. The little bundle in Becca’s arms was Eden.

“You guys did this?” Sam asked.

“Well, ever since our main man came out, we’ve been looking for a way to really show our support. And you too, as well as Becca and Kelly, so… rainbows, dude!” Jason was getting super excited about it, making everyone else laugh.

Grizz put his arm around Sam. “We’re having a Pride celebration. It’s June, after all, and we all need a bit of magic in our lives.”

“This is magical. Thank you.” Sam went on his tiptoes to kiss Grizz, prompting an ‘ooooohhh’ from the others and a middle finger aimed at them from Grizz.

He broke away and kissed Sam on the head. “Let’s go get our rainbows on. Only one month a year to appreciate this.” He held a hand out. “And give me that damn Pride flag.”


End file.
